ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta (Dragonball Gameplay)
Personality and Behavior Vegeta was once known to be haughty, arrogant, and bitter as a result of the destruction of his homeworld, Planet Vegeta, and the abuse his race suffered at the hands of Frieza. But since recovering from Doji's disease, he seems to have given up on life, and has tried multiple times to kill himself, even going as far as to ki blasting himself in the chest. Thankfully, none of Vegeta's suicide attempts have been successful. He still has a sour disposition, but appears to have a longer fuse, shaking off most annoyances by rolling his eyes rather than throwing his fists. As the series progresses, Vegeta decides against kiling himself, and instead foucuses on gathering several mystical items called 'The Ressurection Tablets", which he plans to use to revive Bulma. He never loses his sarcasm throughout the whole story. Some of the very funniest lines come from the Prince of all Saiyans. Even when he doesn’t mean to be amusing, he is. A little too grumpy and none too interested in other people, Vegeta likes to keep to himself, living in a world of his own, and doesn't have much of an opinion on the affairs of others (With the exception of Rainn). Generally, Vegeta just wishes people would leave him alone. He also has discovered a love for strawberry yogurt-covered raisins, but won't admit it, even as he stuffs handfuls of them in his mouth. Techniques used by Vegeta Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Ki Sense – Vegeta can sense the Ki of others. Derp, what did you expect? Bang Beam - a small, but deadly red bolt of energy fired from the finger. To use it, Vegeta holds out his hand with index finger pointed outward and thumb pointed up like a child pretending to use a handgun. He then utters the single word "Bang!" and a red, lightning fast bullet is emitted and strikes the opponent with deadly force. Big Bang Attack - In order to perform it, Vegeta extends his arm and opens his palm and turns his hand up at a 90 degree angle (as if to signal "Stop"). He then powers up and fires a powerful energy sphere at the opponent. This attack creates an enormous explosion upon contact and leaves a huge mushroom cloud. Double Galick Cannon - First, Vegeta charges at the opponent, but stops right in front of them and places both of his hands on the opponent's chest. Then, he grins up at the opponent and charges yellow energy in his hands. Finally, Vegeta fires the yellow energy in the form of a massive energy wave against the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Galick Claws - Vegeta creates a blazing sphere of fuchsia-colored ki that resembles the Galick Gun and lets it,surround his hand, forming it into the shape of a cat's paw, essentially giving him claws. These claws of ki are very sharp, and can easily be used to cut an apponent. Nekohameha - a more powerful, dark black version of the Kamehameha only used by Nekoes. Like Trunks, Vegeta may "meow" uncontrollably for a few minutes after it's use, but he hides it well. Continuous Energy Bullet's - A combination of many energy waves, much more powerful than the average Ki Blasts, and fired at a very rapid rate, which causes a lightning speed effect. Vegeta brings his arms to his sides, charges up energy, and then he throws his hands forward one after another as he rapidly fires many energy blasts. It is effective for quick, widespread, and massive amounts of damage, but it is very draining on one's own ki level. However, if the user is powerful enough, he will be able to avoid the ki drainage effects of this combination technique. Final Flash - In order to perform this technique, Vegeta draws his hands back and gathers up all of his energy. Then, he thrusts his palms forward and discharges a massive golden-yellow beam of energy towards his opponent. Transformations Super Saiyan In this form, his power greatly increases from his regular level. His hair turns blond, the irises of his eyes become green, and he acquires a golden aura. He gains a slight muscle increase as well. However, in his current weakened state, he can only hold the transformation for a few minutes before passing out. ' Contained Neko In this form, Vegeta's words echo in Yu's voice, and his appearance changes drastically. He gains deep red cat eyes, a classic Neko smirk, green streaks in his hair, and of course, being a Saiyan, an orange tail. The power level increase is about the same as if he had went Super Saiyan. 'Quotes' }} 'Gallery' Trivia - Vegeta speaks three languages: English, Japanese, and Redd, the dead language of the Suecra. - There are very few people Vegeta actually calls by their given names and not some ridiculous nickname he's given them. He refers to Rainn as "Wombat Brain" , Richie as "The Suecra," Trunks as "Future Brat," (though a few times, he's has called Trunks by his name) and most famously, Goku as "Kakarott". Others include: Vegeta Jr. = 'Mini-me" Goku Jr. = "Tiny Kakarott" Tien = "Three-eyed freak" Category:Saiyans Category:DragonBall Gameplay Category:Characthers by Richie Cordelia Category:Characters who can fly Category:Nekoes Category:Vegeta Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters